Assassin and the Beast
by Apparition of a Fox
Summary: Riley Miles, Desmond's estranged sister, tries to save her Hunter friend from dying. But the only way to save him is breaking the rules and making a deal with a monster. And Zeus is hungry for more than power.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was painted in a haze of blood red. That's what Riley Miles was looking at as tears streamed down her face. Below the rooftop that she was on, infected humans piled around the building, sensing her and the still figure in her lap.

She clenched the leather jacket of her friend and screamed," You promised you would be there for me! Forever and ever! Zeus, please wake up! I need you." She peered through tears at the Blacklight Virus Zeus. Her once constant lay as motionless as a doll, not even a rising in his chest.

All around them, infected tried to climb the building. Off in the distance she heard the sound of a pack of Hunters approaching. Fear for Zeus and herself, Riley tried coaxing him out of this death-like state,"Please wake up! You wanted to know what would break me! Well, it's you Zeus. Living without you will break me!"

The roof shook as a huge Hunter ripped it's way up the building. It's fleshy body quivered in anticipation of the kill.

Riley closed her eyes and buried her face in Zeus's neck, awaiting both their deaths.

Thoughts flashed before her, of the life she had.

She mused to herself,"How did I get here?" As the Hunter charged, she whispered,"I love you."

A MONTH EARLIER. ...

Riley Miles was an assassin. Her whole life was dedicated to destroying Templars and any who sought to enslave humanity. It wasn't an easy battle.

More of her brothers and sisters died every day, leaving behind fewer and fewer able bodies. Nowhere was safe and hardly anyone was to be trusted, but Riley tried her best, only because of her younger brother Desmond.

He had saved her from her darkest days of her childhood. Being a bastard to a Grand Master wasn't a cake walk, especially when his wife, Desmond's mom, hated her guts.

Though Desmond and Riley didn't look alike, their sibling love could be seen by all.

But for the last nine weeks, that love was being tested.

Not to long ago, her brother had bumped into a man named Alex Mercer; who was a living virus.

They banded together and saved New York from the infected. Soon after, they fell for each other, and were then glued to the hip.

But something happened and Alex disappeared for months, leaving Desmond worried and depressed. Dana Mercer, Alex's sister, contacted Riley and they both tried to help him through this.

Then the infection happened again, and all hell broke loose. Alex emerged but something was wrong with him. The once gentle and protective Alex was replaced with a crazed fanatic bent on ruling the world and destroying mankind.

Desmond fought to change him back, only to get hurt and infected himself. Seeing his lover hurt, the real Mercer was ripped into, forcing the other entity called Zeus out.

Alex and Desmond forced a powerless Zeus into the Red Zone and quarantined him off from returning.

As long as the infected and he stayed there, they would let him live, against the angered Heller's wishes to kill him.

But these few weeks that Riley spent with Desmond have been torture. Alex hated her and he wasn't afraid to show it. She didn't know if he was being protective of her brother or just down right jealous of her. But whatever the reason, Alex Mercer was making Riley's life shit.

It didn't help that she had nowhere to go and had to stay with them.

And when she thought she had made friends with Alex, Blackwatch had captured her and he had to get her back, which resulted in a massacre. Riley was mortally wounded and Alex had to infect her like Desmond had been. Now he was back to berating her and constantly stalking her like a fussing adult watching a child.

If it wasn't bad enough, Riley couldn't use powers like he could, so her training involved Alex using her as a punching bag.

Hurt from their last spat, Riley slipped away and crossed into the edges of the Red Zone. Alex wouldn't dare step foot in here and Riley was left to lick her wounds and be alone.

She set atop a building, looking over at the safe side of Manhattan. It was funny that so much pain could be felt by one person in such a short life span, but for Riley, she would be here forever. Never changing and watching as her loved ones passed away.

Sure there was Desmond and Alex, but the way things were between them, she wouldn't be able to stand forever with them.

She was alone in a world that didn't want her. She laughed aloud sadly,"the world didn't want me when I was human either."

Riley watched as the stars came out from the powerless side of town. Her dark blue eyes wet from tears. Her black hoodie hid most her short frame and cargo pants covered the rest. Black hair was put up in a pony tail and her pale skin shown in the coming darkness.

As soon as she had thought of going home, a high pitch wail sounded below.

Riley jumped down from the building like a cat, unlike Alex, she could be silent in her desent from a building. Thanks to her assassin family tree, she had learned at an early age when silence was needed. The wailing continued with small child-like gasps at the end.

Riley peeked into the alley way near were she had been perched. To her surprise, it was a small dog sized Hunter. The pitiful thing lay curled up in a small nest of trash wailing like a banshee.

She had seen Alex use it's bigger versions to hunt infected in the city, but this small thing was almost cute. Pink skin and short legs made it similar to a bulldog. It's mouth was made like a halloween pumpkin's teeth. It's wailing stopped as it noticed her presence. It rose like a calf just born, all wobbly and uncertain.

Slowly it made it's way to her sniffling like a child. Riley, feeling no fear of this creature, bent down and extended her hand to it. The mini Hunter sniffed her hand and gently rubbed it's head in her hand like an affectionate cat, making her giggle. She spoke,"Now where is your pack little guy?"

The Hunter whined and tried to get into her lap,"I'm not your pack leader little pup. And Alex would kill me if I brought you home." The Hunter pup backed away and started wailing again as if it understood she was abandoning it.

Riley sighed,"Fine but stop that wailing or Alex will kill us both. How am I going to hide this from him." The pup gave a small purring growl and jumped into her arms.

As she carried the Hunter pup home, Riley dreaded the greeting she would get.

Sometime later...

"No! I won't accept that filthy runt into this house. It's going to die anyways without it's pack leader to feed it. And Desmond doesn't need anything like this abomination living here!," yelled Alex at the red faced Riley. She hadn't even hardly made it back when Alex had hunted her down and found her with the abandoned hunter. He had been livid that she had crossed into the Red Zone and that she had brought the runt home.

Behind Alex, Desmond spoke,"I don't mind Alex and look how small it is. What could it possibly do? Let Riley have it. Please."

Alex's gaze softened at Desmond and he sighed,"fine but it stays in the basement at all times. Trust me Riley, this won't end well."

Riley held the Hunter close, afraid Alex would change his mind and kill it. But he just sighed again and walked away.

A week later...

Tiny, as Riley called the Hunter was sick. It hadn't eaten in days and it just layed in it's bed breathing sluggishly. Riley worried over it constantly, never resting. Alex stood behind her as she watched it fight to breath," I told you this would end bad. He needs the one who created it to feed. It's a runt, a genetic reject from it's pack that's to small to feed on it's own."

Riley snapped at him,"is there anything you can do? He's my friend." Alex rolled his eyes,"that thing knows no feelings. It's a tool to be used. If it's not useful, the pack culls it. That's what I would have done."

Riley dropped her head, shadows covering her eyes,"would you have done that to me if you could? " Alex turned to walk away,"If you weren't Desmond's sister, you would be dead to me. Your nothing but a waste of space. Useless as that filthy beast below you. There's only one person who could help him and that's his maker Zeus. So you might as well kill the damn thing because I forbid you to go there. If you do, don't come back because I'll kill you myself."

Riley heard Alex leave the room and she began to cry. Cry for fear of what she had to do and fear that she was to late to help her small friend.

She finally dried her eyes and made her mind. Wrapping the fragile Hunter into a open backpack, Riley opened a window and looked back in one last time. She smiled, thinking of her brother, and then she jumped.


	2. Chapter 2- Deal With A Monster

Red Zone...

Riley crept hurriedly through the heart of the Red Zone, fearful of Leader Hunters and their pack. It was known that feral packs ran wild here without Alex or Zeus to control the monsters.

Only the ragged breathing of Tiny kept her shaking legs moving forward. She hoped Zeus was not as bad as his counterpart Alex was. Up ahead, she felt a power close in measure to Alex and she slowly followed it's trail.

By the time she realized she was surrounded it was already to late.

Hunters closed in on her like wolves to a kill. Nowhere to run, Riley let the beasts herd her to the power she sensed earlier.

By the time she made it to her destination, she had counted at least thirty to forty of the creatures, not counting their larger pack leaders. She felt ice in her veins but there was no turning back now.

She realized they were headed to a huge apartment building which was grand in scale and appearance. The whole thing was untouched by the decay and chaos that had happened around it. Windows everywhere made it seem like a mansion of glass. To her surprise, she saw lights glowing inside.

A deep voice jolted her from her thoughts,"Welcome to my little piece of exile my little songbird."

Riley trembled a little as a dark figure in hoodie and leather jacket strutted down the sidewalk. Were Alex had adopted a dark suit and tie after their split, Zeus had kept the trademark hoodie and tribal leather coat. His eyes glowed ruby red in the fading sun as he smiled at her.

His teeth were sharper than normal human canines should be and his grin reminded her of the Cheshire Cat; smiling demented at something mischievous.

He spoke even deeper than Alex, which sent thrills down her back to her annoyance.,"You must be Riley Miles. Alex is going to be furious when he finds out you ran to me for help. That delights me to no end. Please, it's getting dark and I don't mind the company of these beasts."

Riley followed Zeus inside his home, afraid to speak and anger him. She had always heard that Zeus was a crazy monster who would kill his best friend for kicks and now she wished she had listened to Alex. But she was stuck with this beast and nowhere else to go.

Rustling from her pack, Tiny jumped out weakly and nuzzled Zeus's pants leg. Zeus smiled down at the small hunter,"Ah, my little killer. I see your not to well. You should be glad that Riley braved the Red Zone to save you."

He patted Tiny's head and stood up grinning a grin that terrified her,"Now for the deal."

Riley asked,"What deal? Can you help him?" Zeus laughed,"I can and I will, but I want something in return. It isn't much." Ice filled her stomach, "And what deal is it you want?"

Zeus smiled, his canines sharp as a vampires,"I want you to stay with me forever. You will do as I say no questions asked and keep me company. It gets dreadful boring here with only Hunters and Infected to keep me amused. I need something more of the feminine form."

Riley spoke low,"And if I refuse?" Zeus made a mock pained expression, "Then your precious Hunter dies slowly and you'll be alone forever. I don't see Alex letting you back home. I might have contaminated you."

Riley looked at Tiny whining weakly at her and Zeus and she sighed,"We have a deal. I'll stay with you."

Zeus seemed shocked but covered it with a cold smile,"Then we need a contract to finish this deal." Before Riley could protest, Zeus grabbed her wrist and tendrils snaked from him to her hand, forming a black bracelet on her wrist with the same symbol as on his jacket.

He held her hand as he spoke,"As long as you stay here, you will wear this at all times. It keeps me informed as to were you are and what condition your in. Plus it tells everything that your mine."

He let her hand go and Riley felt his heat leave. Zeus knelt by Tiny and again tendrils moved from him the the small Hunter. After he was done a happy and healthy Tiny bounced on the floor. Zeus got to his feet, towering over Riley and she noticed he seemed to looked more haggard than before. He spoke,"I'll show you your room and then I have to go consume. Plus you'll be needing human food if your going to be staying since Alex didn't infect you all the way."

He led her down a long hallway lit by dim lamps. Dozen of closed doors passed before he stopped a huge double doors. Zeus opened them,"Here's your room. Fit for a princess if I do say so myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Riley clenched her fists,"Why?" Zeus stopped mid turn,"Excuse me?" She said, "Why are you doing this! Alex told me your insane and heartless. Why are you treating me like I matter?"

Zeus laughed, a laugh that made her flinch internally, "I want to torture Alex and to do that I need to torment his pet Desmond. And that, my little songbird, leads to you. I'm going to find out what will break you and use it to my own gain."

Riley shivered inside as she watched him leave. What had she done making a deal with this beast? He was going to hurt Desmond by breaking her. Riley stared defiantly as Zeus walked away outside. She thought,"Bring it on jerk. I'm going to fight you all the way."

Zeus smiled as he felt her staring at his back. He couldn't help feeling giddy at his new toy. Hopefully this one wouldn't break so soon.


	3. Chapter 3- Don't Flinch

Riley woke up early to be alone but Zeus was already up. Having not to sleep shoots down any ideas of her sneaking up on him.

As soon as she had opened her door, there he was, smiling that cocky evil grin.

As she ate breakfast, he spoke from the living room couch,"Today I want to evaluate what kind of powers you rank at. I've had many that had special talents that came in handy later. We will spar in the garden out back."

Riley's stomach lurched at the thought of fighting Zeus. If Alex would punish her for being weak, then Zeus was going to kill her.

She quickly finished her meal and cleaned up, slowly dragging out the time. She was washing dishes slowly when a shadow from behind made her jump.

Quickly turning, Riley was near inches from him face. His ruby eyes glowed with some inner fire as he watched her cower. He then smiled mischievously, "Your stalling song bird. Why is that?"

Riley was paralyzed by fear and just by being so close to him. She could feel the heat of his body on herself like a wildfire. It felt like she was just suffocating on his presence alone.

She backed up near the sink and he followed, like a panther stalking it's prey,"Are you afraid of me?"

He asked the question so lightly and with no stupid grin as before.

She spoke,'No I just don't fight well. I'm not as good as you or Alex." He studied her face before turning around,"Leave the dishes, it's training time Assassin. "

At the sound of those words, Riley tensed. She hadn't heard someone say those for years, and it felt weird coming from his mouth.

Riley inwardly sighed and pushed away from the counter, walking behind a now quiet Zeus. Thoughts of the times Alex had broken her bones and made her bleed rushed to her mind as she followed him outside.

She had never told Desmond, afraid of Alex and hurting the only thing making her brother happy made her shut her mouth and suffer through it. She was just thankful she at least had healing powers to fix herself up like new, but she would never forget the pain and fear though.

They stopped at a huge garden that was behind the apartment. It was almost as big as a small park, probably made for richer tenants to enjoy the outside without the commotion of the street.

They found a rather empty space and Zeus turned to face her; deadly seriousness on his face. He spoke gruffly,"First, let's start with your basic punches. Come at me with full strength so I can gauge your hit."

Riley swallowed but nodded in consent. This wasn't going to end well for her she felt. Riley tried her best to shift her mass to her fists as she lunged for Zeus, but it was like something was blocking that connection to her Blacklight powers. Other than healing and infected sense, she couldn't tap those abilities.

So as she hit his open palms, Zeus spoke,"Is this all you have? I barely feel the punch. Surely Alex trained you better than this."

Riley was starting to get pissed. Her breathing was ragged and for one second she felt those powers that were locked come to the surface. And the first thing she did was punch her annoyance square in the face, knocking him back a pace.

Both were silent as Zeus regained his composure. He didn't grin or make a sound, just popped his neck and started her way.

Riley panicked, fearing the worse was about to happen, backed up into a bench. Tripping, she fell on her ass and looked up to see Zeus still coming at her.

Just as he was about to make contact, Riley made a weak whimper and braced herself for a huge beating or death.

Her eyes were downcast, only seeing the ground. Zeus's shoes stopped within inches of her body and then nothing.

She felt no pain, and surely she would know if she was dead.

Then he spoke,"I'm not going to hurt you Riley, so get up." Riley flinched at how harsh his voice sounded. Was he mad she was so weak or was he just disgusted?"

She slowly uncurled and lifted herself up. Her eyes still shamefully on the ground. Ashamed because for one second she had enjoyed punching his smug face, and at the same time she felt sick.

Gentle but firm fingers lifted her chin so she was looking into his face. His eyes seemed different somehow. Was it pity she saw? And why would he care?

He asked,"Why do you cower and flinch so easily? This can't be the same woman who braved the Red Zone to see me."

Zeus raised his left hand and morphed it into blade claws.

Just the act alone, sent Riley backing away in panic. Her breath hitched as he neared her, hand raised to strike.

Knowing what was about to happen, she turned her back, trying to protect her face.

She squeaked alittle when two normal hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders, turning her around. Zeus watched the display of fear in her. Instead of giving him glee, he felt sick at scaring her.

What had Alex done to her to make her so frighteningly docile. Zeus was bad but this ranged on sick.

All his journeys into the world showed how sick humanity was. They were a disease on this planet and was slowing killing it. Instead of making things better, humans would rather fight and kill each other.

It was true that he was more inhuman than Alex but it seemed that maybe he should be glad he wasn't one. And it sickened him that the man who claimed to be his better was just a hypocrite.

He sighed,"Enough training for today. You can go do whatever you want. I won't bother you." He turned his back on her and made his way to his den, were he usually spent his nights reading. If there was one thing that he loved about humanity, it was their books. Hundreds upon hundreds of historical, fantasy, science, and so on littered his den. And he hungerly absorbed them like he would a person's memories.

Riley watched confused as he went. What was he playing at? Was he just screwing with her till she let her guard down, or did he just loose interest. She tried to forget that heated eager look he gave her when he was silently studing her. If she knew any better, it had looked like he wanted to eat her. But what memories could he possibly get from her? Was it he wanted her form to torment Desmond?

Sne looked at the red tinted sky. It was still early morning, maybe she would take Tiny for a walk.

Anything to get her mind off of her other living companion.


	4. Chapter 4- I feel

Zeus watched as Riley left the house, her pet Hunter right behind her. His once arrogant face was marred by confusion.

He kept telling himself that the whole time Riley had stayed, that it was purely to torment Alex. But when he tried to be violent or forceful toward her, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He had made countless humans beg for their pitiful lives and never batted a eye as he ripped them to pieces. So why was he hesitating with this half breed?

Zeus grimaced down at his clenched hands, wondering what was wrong with him. Sure, the female was attractive and her presence was calming. It helped to know that he wouldn't have to watch his back around her either. Riley almost seemed scared of violence and only when she was mad would that fear leave. He grinned to himself,"I bet she would be a perfect Hive Queen."

As soon as he had thought it, Zeus froze. Was he really thinking of her that way? He sat down at his leatherback chair and looked dumbstruck. Zeus propped his elbows on the desk and cradled his head in his hands. He tried his best to figure out when this change had occurred. When had he become even slightly wanting her, heck, when had he just started to feel feelings other than hate?

He remembered the first time he had actually saw Riley. He had been patrolling his domain, when he had felt another mind slightly brush against his. He had grinned at thinking he had found one of Alex's pets. Zeus had been hell bent on torturing the said Infected, but as he neared, something changed.

Zeus saw that it was a small female. She almost seemed to fragile to be like him. He noticed that her body was damaged by some far amount of force but it was slowly regenerating. Zeus guessed she was new to this life as a virus because she would have otherwise felt him.

He had intended on killing her. But those dark blue eyes had stirred something in him. Just seeing her hurt and looking so broken made his hands morph into claws. Who could do this? He felt rage at these feelings, rage for caring.

Here he was, the world's most deadliest foe, and he was freaking feeling.

Zeus remembered that day and had planned to find out more about this woman. And he had, under the disguise of a fellow assassin. He couldn't get to close incase Alex was lingering around, but he found out that the girl was Alex's lovers sister. And Alex wasn't to keen on her being around.

After his initial research, Zeus had concocted a sinister idea of using her sweet tenderness to lure her to him and then he would use her against Alex.

Zeus looked up from his brooding, staring at wall of books. But he never really made any plans after getting her here. What could he have done to actually hurt Alex? He could have absorbed Riley and used her form to taunt Desmond, but Alex would have known beforehand. He thought about torturing her till her mind was gone and throwing her back to her dear brother, but he could never do it.

All those ideas were put aside when he had her here. The pure fear she felt in his presence actually hurt.

Zeus sighed, a sound new to him. He felt anger at everything since he was born into this pathetic world. He had once tried to give humanity a try, and he had traveled in Alex's body around the world. They had tried to find their place in this world and had only found was that humanity was a disgusting bug that needed to be exterminated.

Caring wasn't something he was used to and it made him mad. Zeus gritted his teeth and looked out the window at a darkening red sky. It was going to rain soon. Zeus's biomass actually quivered at the thought of water. He growled, knowing fully he would have to go after Riley before it poured. If his body hated water, then hers was most likely ten times worse. He slowly made his way out of the house, he could hear thunder in the distance. He would have to hurry to make it.

Zeus bunched his mass into his legs and jumped, rocketing him into the air high above the buildings. Correcting his mass again, he expertly landed on a building and repeated the process, following Riley's presence.

He felt the electric charge from the storm coming. His body felt slight pain when the first drops hit his body. Zeus had to find her before she got hurt.

Riley's POV...

Riley walked out the door with Tiny bounding around her legs. She could feel Zeus's stare on her back and it made her feel uncomfortable. As they walked out of view, she let herself think back on their training. Why had he not hurt her? Had he been so disgusted that he felt pity? And why was it actually hurting that he thought of her that way?

She was a assassin since birth, and never had she been afraid to fight. And taking a life had been nothing back then. There was only assassins and templars, and the templars were evil. But over the years, Riley had found the line between both groups were so blurred. Assassins betrayed their brothers, and Templars sacrificing everything to save an innocent.

She had sat down and pondered the lives she had taken for her Brotherhood, and she felt pain at her actions. Who was to say that the Templars she killed didn't have families, and her actions caused that family to suffer. And at the same time, if she hadn't killed them, many a Assassin families would suffer also.

In the end, Riley had quit the Brotherhood. Her indecisiveness could harm them in the future, so she had removed that chance. She still helped on small occasions, but Riley couldn't handle the guilt any longer.

And then came Zeus, he was so much different then Alex. His attitude was frightening but nothing she hadn't seen before. She just wondered why he had hesitated on hurting her?

Tiny pushed her out of her thoughts by whining loudly. Riley looked around but saw nothing. That was until she looked up at the dark clouds rolling in. Riley backed away, heading for home. The first droplets hit her skin and pure fire ran up the length of her body, making her cry out.

Tiny tried to dodge the droplets but they were to many and he yelped in pain. She spotted an opened building with a solid roof and headed it's way.

Inside was dusty and dark, but atleast she wasn't hurting. Riley backed into a corner and sat down, her knees up to her chin and waited for the storm to blow away.

She thought that Zeus would be pissed she was gone for so long, but that didn't bother her. Tiny nestled into a disgarded pile of clothes that was left on the floor when the occupants had fled.

Riley listened to the thunder and had almost fallen asleep when she heard and felt a crash outside. She got up and quietly peered outside. To her surprise, Zeus had landed in front of the building and was frantically searching. When he turned her way, he noticed her and he didn't look happy.

She could see his body flinch from the rain pouring.

As always, Zeus stormed her way, an expression between pain and rage lit up his crimson eyes. Riley backed away, fear he might actually do something this time. Zeus entered the building, shaking the water off like a wet dog.

When he was done, his once calm voice was angered and loud,"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you! Woman I'm soaked and had my amount of pain today."

Riley couldn't find words to say anything. He had come looking for her. But why would he do that? Zeus put himself in pain to come get her.

He saw her expression and silence and thought she was still afraid. Zeus spoke more gently,"I came to see if you got to cover. If the rain hurts me then a half breed would feel much more because you don't have much resistance. I'm not going to hurt you Riley. Do you think me that much a monster?"

Riley looked Zeus in the eyes. What she saw was pain and anger, but it wasn't directed at her. Desmond had once told her that when Alex and Zeus had been one that they had been hurt very badly by people they thought they could trust. Such pain like that never goes away when your alone.

So Riley did something most people would have called nuts or reckless. Putting her fears aside, Riley smiled and with a blush she hated showing said,"You came all this way to see if I was alright. Even though you would hurt too. Thank you."

Zeus's mouth couldn't have dropped further in surprise. This female was thanking him when all he had done was make her suffer. Zeus turned his back to her and groaned, "Why are you so freaking sweet? Why aren't you scared or atleast mad at me? I brought you here to hurt your brother and Alex, and you turn it around and thank me. You do know I'm a ruthless killer, a monster to the human race! What have I done to deserve your thanks?"

Riley's face looked distant as she answered, "Your not the only one here whose a killer Zeus. Have you forgotten I'm an Assassin? My whole life was killing. But I changed that. I didn't have to be a killer and I couldn't bare to think of all the pain I've caused, so I left them. Thinking back now, you have been more kind to me than Alex ever will. And I'm happy because of that. True, you do scare me sometimes but I'm finally understanding why your so mad all the time."

Zeus's body moved fast, easily pinning her to the wall,"You think you understand me little song bird? You have no idea the pain I have felt and have caused. Do you think a little sympathy will make me good, your way wrong?"

Riley's hands were pinned over her head by tendrils snaking from his body, and the more he got angry the tighter they got. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced them to stop,"Your not a bad person Zeus. Things just made you that way. No matter what you do, I know you feel something. "

Zeus's face was so close to hers. She could feel his body heat invading her soaked frame and sent shivers up her back. He laughed,"How do you know I feel anything? I could be plotting something real bad for you song bird."

Riley saw the empty threat for what it was. Zeus wanted to believe he was a monster so that he wouldn't have to feel things, making him numb. She had one way to prove it that he wasn't evil. She just hoped it worked,"I just feel it Zeus. Alex hated me with a passion and he hurt me daily. You never even bruised me. I saw how you looked at me. I know you feel and I'll prove it."

He laughed,"And how are you going to..." Before he could finish, Riley pushed forward, crashing their lips together. Zeus felt shock and confusion, but Riley's small quaking frame and eager lips blanked out his mind. His tendrils loosened their grip and her body fell toward his, her hands grasping his hoodie and jacket. Zeus opened his eyes to see a tear stained face staring at him.

And that was it, that was all it took to break him. Zeus wrapped his arms protectively around her and deepened the kiss. He had never felt such joy and pain like this.

When they broke apart, Riley panted,"I told you I could prove it I'm right. Your not a beast Zeus. "

He smiled sadly at her,"Oh, I'm a beast Riley. But you seem to know how to tame me."

Riley looked up at him,"Then your my beast." He embraced her again,"Forever and always, my queen."

A distance away...

A dark figure had been stalking the female all day. When he had began to capture her, the accursed Blacklight had appeared.

But he found a curious idea taking root that would rid him of Blacklight and Mercer forever. Soon he would reign supreme.

Hope you guys liked it! I kinda wanted to make Blacklight have an weakness to water cause of the way you jump out of it so fast in the game.

Lol, Zeus has no idea what is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5- Missing

The next couple of days, Zeus's whole attitude toward her gradually changed. Though the cocky grin never left, he was surprisingly gentle when around her.

One minute he would be grumpy about something, the next he would be hovering like a needy child. Riley didn't mind the attention, it just was hard getting use to since all she had ever known was violence.

He only left her side when he went to consume and patrol his domain for intruders. Riley was now enjoying that said time of day by relaxing in a lawn chair out back. The skys had finally cleared over the last few days and now she was soaking up the warm sun.

Things would have been nice hadn't a dark shadow covered her view, "Zeus, your in my light." A unfamiliar chuckle popped Riley's eyes open,"I'm not your pet virus honey."

Before her was a man about in his mid thirties with blonde gold hair. His baby blue eyes were as cold as ice and she felt a growing horror as he approached. She bolted from the chair but a very fast arm wrapped around her neck at inhuman speed. He laughed in her ear,"Keep struggling little bird and I might break your little neck. And we wouldn't want your poor virus to see that would we."

Riley gritted her teeth,"What do you want you scumbag?" The guy laughed and pulled a syringe from his pocket,"I want to see Blacklight and Mercer suffer and your my ticket to that destruction. "

Riley fought as he plunged the needle into her neck. All of a sudden, Riley felt the tranquilizing effect slowly putting her to sleep. As she lost unconsciousness, she saw Tiny in her blackening vision. With the rest of her abilities, she sent him a order to find Zeus. As the small Hunter rushed off to heed her command, Riley went limp in the stranger's grasp.

The blonde smiled wickedly. His plan was simple enough. Kidnap the girl, leave evidence that Alex Mercer was the culprit, and frame Mercer for Riley's supposed death. That enough would drive Zeus over the edge and send him on a bloody rampage to kill Mercer.

And when all was done, Hades would reign over this pathetic world with his newly aquired queen.

Zeus's POV...

Zeus patrolled the parameter for any threats. After making Riley his queen, he had doubled the time he stalked for intruders. Riley was his only friend, his mate, and he wasn't about to take any chances. He felt a weird commotion from the band he had put on her, and he froze in fear.

All this time, had he been so foolish to assume she was safe alone. How had someone passed his Hunters without notice?

To affirm his thoughts, he saw Tiny bounding toward him and Zeus's body went into auto drive. He didn't remember the frantic trip back to home, and he didn't know how long he stood there in front of the now bloody chair he had left Riley in this morning. He stood there in total shock. The scene before him blurring out of focus.

He clenched his fists, trying to calm and assess the situation. Maybe there was clues as to who did this. All around were claw marks similar to what his own claws would have made and when he tried to access Tiny's memories, all he got was a blankness. It was as if someone had somehow tampered with it's thoughts.

Zeus growled and slammed his morped hand into the ground. Only one person could have those abilities to match Zeus's, and that person was Alex Mercer. Why would he kill Riley? Was it some sick and twisted way to torture Zeus? Of all the people, why did he have to kill his Riley? She was so innocent and fragile to him. He could imagine the fear she must have felt and she couldn't have put up much of a fight. Zeus, still on the ground, saw the band he had fashioned from his own biomass ripped to shreds on the ground.

Was this how his precious Riley had been done before Mercer consumed her, because he knew Mercer wouldn't leave her alive. He was to much like Zeus that he knew what he would have done.

Zeus clenched teeth and stood up, a new determination on his face. Today would either be one of the viruses last day.

With one last look at the bloodstained chair, Zeus launched himself toward Mercer with blood of his own to spill.

Riley's POV...

Riley woke up in a strange facility. Her first thought was one of pain as someone had cut her arms in places while she had been out. The next was that she was in a holding cell with bars imprisoning her.

Before she could ponder more, a familiar voice spoke,"Your probably wondering why your bleeding. Well I needed some bait to trap your dear Zeus. Luckily he'll believe what he sees and head straight for Mercer's throat. "

Riley groggily asked,"What are you talking about? Why would Zeus want to kill Alex?" The blonde laughed, a hysterical laugh that sent chills down her spine,"Why because I framed Mercer with your supposed death. Poor Zeus will be so distraught and angry he'll rush blindly to avenge you. Hopefully they'll kill each other in the process."

Riley grimaced in anger,"And who are you to them anyways?" The stranger laughed and walked closer to her barred cell, his hands morphing into claws,"I'm the next best thing baby. I'm Hades, the new and improved Blacklight. And when all this is over, your gonna become my queen and produce me an army of killers."

She spat at him, hitting his shoe,"Never in a million years jerk." Hades sneered and opened her cell, walking towards her with claws extended, "Then I'll have to teach you to fear me." Riley backed away, her body shaking in fear. But as he beat and clawed her, she never lost that defiant look. She would get free and stop this freak's plans. She had to save Zeus and Desmond from harm, even if it killed her.

After he was done torturing her and she had lost consciousness, Hades had left to watch the fight about to begin. Riley, faking, opened her eyes and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Her body was torn and bleeding and, to her dismay, wasn't healing fast enough. She looked around, trying to find a way out of this place. It looked like the derelict holding facilities in one of Blackwatches old bases. More for holding human prisoners than Infected Runners. She grinned, delighted that her old assassin skills could come into play. Taking a set of picks she kept on her at all times, a habit since training, she quickly unlocked the cell. No one was guarding the room, so she deduced that Hades was acting alone.

She kepted feeling a tugging at her mind and she soon came to a newer holding area. Down below was a caged area with a huge Hunter strapped down like a chained dog. She recognized the familiar hive thoughts as one of Zeus's Hunters and guessed this was how he had located them. She limped her way down to the holding cage and quickly picked it open. The Hunter stilled at her presence, knowing full well who he was in the room with. Riley brushed minds with the beast, trying to tell it she was helping. She cautiously unlocked the chains and the beast stood up and popped it's stiff joints. She sent out a plea to help her find Zeus and the Hunter grasped her in it's clawed hand and threw her on it's back. With a mighty roar, the two sped off to stop a bloodbath.

Zeus's POV...

Zeus landed in the area he felt Mercer. All he need do is wait. His presence alone was enough to alert Mercer what was at his door.

It wasn't soon that Mercer and Riley's brother emerged, both confused. Demond spoke first, brown eyes full of fear,"Where's Riley?" Zeus sneered, "Why don't you ask your lover he's the one who killed her!" Alex looked dumbstruck, "What are you talking about? I sent her to you. Why would I want to kill her when she was already in a killer's hands?"

Desmond frowned at him,"What are you saying? You purposely sent Riley to him! I thought you said she did it on her own will? What have you done Alex?" Zeus's hands morphed into blades,"He killed my Riley! My only queen I needed, and now I'm going to kill you Mercer."

Desmond came closer,"Wait a min..." That was all he said before Zeus pushed him aside hard, slamming the male into a nearby wall. Desmond felt the air leave his lungs and the crack of his head hitting the concrete. Alex rushed to him, blood already gushing down his face,"Dessy, are you okay?" Desmond groaned, "That hurt alot. Thank goodness I'm not human anymore or I would've been dead."

Alex rose, his whole arm turning into a blade, "Your dead Zeus, no more mercy from me. I didn't kill Riley, but if she's gone, your about to join her."

Alex rushed Zeus, who dodged away expertly. A clawed hand flying up to catch Alex in the back. Alex heard Desmond yelling his name. He had to get this fight elsewhere or Desmond could get hurt. Alex's hands morphed to Hammerfists and slammed Zeus hard, throwing him through two buildings.

Alex jumped away purposely leading a pissed off Zeus away from Desmond. Behind him he heard Zeus scream his name and started following at a fast pace. They didn't stop till Alex had him nearly in the Red Zone again, nobody could get hurt there but them.

Alex morped his whole body into armor and his hands became claws. Zeus followed behind, his own body changing into armor and blades. Alex spoke,"Let's get this over with." Zeus yelled and charged Alex, who swiftly dodged only to be caught by a backwards slash. He retaliated by grappling Zeus with his claws, scoring deep in Zeus's flesh.

Zeus grimaced and pulled back, leaving half his biomass dangling from Alex's claws. Alex wasted no time in rushing him and his claws impaled Zeus like swords. Zeus barked in pain, and tried to pull back. But Alex dug deep and sent tendrils to latch into Zeus's body. Slowly Zeus was being drained of life and he couldn't move. The thought of Riley flashed before his eyes.

Anger pushed Zeus to his limits and he headbutted the amored head of Alex with his own. The shock wave sent both careening away from each other. Both lay in a heap dazed. Zeus panted in pain, his body drained almost to nothing. Even if Alex didn't finish him, he might die anyways.

Alex pulled himself up slowly, shaking his injured head like a dog. He morphed back into his normal form, hands still claws, and approached the downed Zeus. Zeus flipped over on his back, red eyes meeting icey blue,"Go ahead kill me. You already destroyed what I needed most. My life means nothing without her."

Alex's expression faltered,"I didn't kill her Zeus. I pushed her to you because I thought you needed someone like her around, just like I needed her brother. Why would I kill her if I wanted her there in the first place?"

Before Zeus could answer, a dart shot Alex in the back, causing him to cry out. Moments later, his body began to ripple, the only cause could be Whitelight.

A flash and a armored fist hit Alex in the face, rocketing him into a mile long crater unconscious.

Zeus looked at the new figure who slowly morphed back to human form. The guy smiled wickedly, a smile that could have matched Zeus's at one time,"Poor Alex, seems he got a booboo. To bad Riley isn't here to see you two die. But I have to have my future queen locked safely away. You two idiots are so easily manipulated when it comes to your mates it was almost sad."

Zeus clenched his teeth, and strained to get up. The guy pinned him down with a foot easily, "Oh no you don't. The mighty Hades isn't going to let Zeus get up. Your times over. And your going to love this. I'm going to kill you with your own Hunters. Being so weak, they'll listen to me over your commands. How does it feel to be the bottom of the food chain Zeus? "

Hades raised a clawed hand and impaled Zeus, making him scream in agony. This insured that Zeus was weakened enough so that he couldn't fight back. Hades called forth the Hunters, feeling them race toward their target. Hades laugh was cut short by Alex as his Whipfist

ripped through his target's arm.

Hades grinned,"You'll pay for that worm." Alex and Hades fought, their battle leading them farther away from the fading Zeus. He tried to fight staying awake but his body was shutting down for intensive repairs. As he blacked out, he could have swore he heard Riley calling to him.

Riley's POV...

The Hunter rushed past buildings at blurring speeds, making Riley close her eyes in fear of vomiting. She could hear screams of terror as they rushed through traffic below. She could feel the Red Zone getting closer and the faint touch of Zeus's mind. But she couldn't reach him, it was almost like he was asleep.

Just as they entered the Zone, the Hunter went ballistic. The beast bucked her off and roared in rage. It would have killed her on sight if she hadn't rolled in under a abandoned car and hid. It seemed crazed and bounded into the direction of the fight ahead. Riley pushed out from under the car and ran as fast as her legs could go. She had to save Zeus or she would lose him forever.


	6. Chapter 6- You Said Forever

Riley came to a stop at a building at least three stories tall. To her right, Alex and Hades battled it out, slowly moving away from her. Above was her target but she would have to get there first.

Luckily, the Hunter seemed still dazed and began to follow the battle instead of harming Zeus. Riley knew she had to be fast, Zeus's presence was weak and slowing. She felt frustration welling up. She could try and climb the dilapidated building but she might do more harm than good. Riley wasn't a parkour master like her ancestors had been.

Tears welled up and threatened to spill over. If only she could use just half of her abilities given to her by the Blacklight virus. She closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer as she tried to tap her morphing ability.

The thought of losing Zeus pulled those powers to the surface, and her hands slowly began to change into claws.

Riley let the changes happen, only opening her eyes after it was completely done. Without a second look, Riley slammed her claws into the brick wall of the building, slowly scaling it like a lizard.

She climbed fast and was soon at the top. Quickly pulling herself over, her powers gave out and she became normal again. She gasped when she saw Zeus crumpled and bleeding a few yards away. Rushing to him, she cradled his limp body to hers. His head lay motionless across her chest. She pulled the hoodie down to look at his pale face,"Zeus! Wake up. Please don't die!"

Her pleas were on deaf ears as Zeus didn't even twitch. She finally felt her tears spill hot onto her face, and Riley let out a huge heartbreaking sob.

Below her the battle raged between Alex and Hades, but Riley could only care for one man. To her horror, a roar came from a approaching Hunter. Below them she could sense the gathering of countless Infected. Their appearance brought on by sensing food nearby and they would stop at nothing to get it.

Riley cried,"Please wake up Zeus! You promised me you would stay with me forever and ever!" The Hunter's roar was coming closer. It wouldn't be long and it would be upon them. Riley grasped the front of Zeus's jacket as her world spinned out of control.

She heard the huge Hunter climb to the roof and Riley yelled,"You wanted to know what would break me Zeus?! It's you! I'll break if I lose you!" As the Hunter charged, Riley buried her face into Zeus's neck, "I love you."

And when she could almost smell the beast's fetid breath, a dark figure slammed into the beast's body. Riley looked up to see the armored figure of Desmond standing between her and the Hunter. His blade arm extended, catching the Hunter in the face. The beast howled in pain, but Desmond's reflexes were better than it's, and he quickly disposed of the creature.

Desmond changed back to normal and rushed to her side,"Riley are you okay?" Riley nodded and cried,"Dessy, I think Zeus is dieing. I can't live without him."

Desmond touched Zeus's forehead and chest,"He's lost alot of biomass and he's in shock. We need to replenish the biomass he lost quickly before his body shuts down."

Desmond looked at Riley,"Give me your hand. I need your help with this." Riley willingly linked hands with her brother as he forced both their collective biomass into Zeus's still form. Tendrils shot from her to Desmond and she felt parts of herself being taken. She didn't care if she was devoured by him as long as she got to see that cocky smile again. As she started to blackout, Desmond broke contact and Zeus shot up gasping for air. His red eyes blearily sought her out and then she saw nothing.

Alex's POV...

The reject of Blackwatch was getting on his nerves. The monster was so full of himself, gloating about his stupid plan. How dare this piece of trash use his family to harm them.

Hades was sneaky and violent as Cross had been. His armor matched Alex's to the extreme. It was like they had supercharged him just for the sole purpose of defeating him, and that was probably true. Blackwatch had a crazy way of going around things, so killing a monster with a stronger monster wasn't out of the norm for them

Alex had managed to push the cocky jerk away from Zeus's injured form. He might hate the evil nut, but he knew it would sadden Riley and eventually make it's way full circle to Desmond. So for the sake of his mate's feelings, he would try to save the idiot.

Hades pulled himself up from the punch that had sent him through a wall,"Not bad for an out of date old man." Alex would gave rolled his eyes but the armor helmet would defeat the purpose. Hades charged him with Whip fist and Alex changed to his blade, but Hades twirled around him and changed into claws almost instantly. The pain was excruciating as his claws dug into his amored body, but Alex held his ground and pounded his fist into Hades exposed back, sending him butt over head into a abandoned car.

The sounds of Infected came from all sides and Hunters prowled in the buildings shadows. With Zeus down, it looked as if Hades had taken control of Zeus's pack. Alex almost wished Heller had stayed in Manhattan to watch over things. It got so tiring fighting all the time just to live.

Alex's attention was broken by the presence of Riley and his mate by Zeus. A roar came from above, but was quickly silenced by Desmond's skill.

Hades once again pushed himself up from the ground, his attention also on the two above,"How did she get loose?" Alex took his distraction and sent his Whip fist straight into Hades chest, coming out the back with a wet thunk. Hades coughed up blood,"Do you think this will actually kill me old man?" Hades grabbed Alex's appendage and broke it into, causeing Alex to retreat in pain. Alex watched as Hades absorbed the biomass from him in anger.

Hades arms grew spikes, something Alex had not witnessed before. The spikes spread and started sprouting all over his body, long and thick ones on his back. Before Alex could truly comprehend the situation, Hades shot out spikes like spears from his body. The spikes thunked into Alex's armored chest and went straight through without resistance. Alex yelled in pain, and tried to pull the spike out. He panicked when they started digging in farther, causing considerable pain.

Alex fell to his knees, fighting to stay awake. Hades laughed coldly,"The more you struggle, the more they burrow. It won't be long till the lodge into your core mass and start absorbing you. How does it feel Alex to be the one getting eaten? Don't worry, I'll keep Riley and Desmond for myself."

A shadow past over their heads and connected with Hades head, splitting him down the middle," Like hell you will. Riley belongs to me."

Alex peered up into the burning embers eyes of Zeus. Zeus reached over and grabbed the spike in Alex and ripped it out fast, making Alex gasp for breath at the pain,"I would say you owe me one Mercer but your mate just saved my butt." Alex clutched his healing chest wound,"Are they okay."

Zeus nodded,"A little drained but they'll both live. Just go protect them while I finish this prick." Hades face had already reformed and was filled with rage,"You think you have won!? Your mate belongs to me!"

Zeus snarled,"Your dead punk!" He formed clawed hands and rushed the wounded Hades, but Hades was faster and raked Zeus's eyes with his claws. Zeus winced but kept swinging, making contact with his enemies neck and chest.

Hades backed away and Zeus tried to follow. But the injury to his eyes hadn't healed enough and he was momentarily blinded. Hades laughed,"I may not get you today Blacklights, but I'll kill both of you soon." To their surprise, Hades sprouted long bat-like wings and lifted up into the air. He looked once at them with a hate filled glare and flew away at a fast pace.

Alex looked to Zeus, "I really hate that prick." Zeus rubbed his bloody face,"Yeah I guess this is a truce till we kill him. We'll need to combine forces to destroy this freak." Alex sighed,"Let's go get those two up there. We will need a constant watch on them from now on."

Zeus followed Alex up the building with one jump, coming to stand next to his most hated enemy. But the weirdest of all was that it seemed right. As he looked down at the slumbering siblings laying close to each other, he grinned,"Can't live with them, can't live without them can we Mercer?" Alex laughed, "You have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7- Under One Roof

It was three days before Riley awoke from the feeding to save Zeus's life. When she did open her eyes, Zeus was the first person she saw. He was sitting in a chair beside her, her hand clutched in his. When he noticed her awake, a actual true smile broke out on his face,"Nice to see those blue eyes my songbird. I thought I had lost you."

Riley sat up on the edge of the bed groggily, and Zeus got up to set by her, letting her lean weakly against him,"Did we win? "

Zeus grimaced, "For now, but that guy will be back. I have a sinking feeling he won't be alone next time." Riley looked around the familiar room and spoke,"Why are we at Alex's house?" She looked up at a smirking Zeus,"As evil as that grin is, it's growing on me. Now spill it Zeus, I know your dieing to tell me."

He laughed, a deep rumble that vibrated through his body and sent shivers down her back. The grin spread wider, almost to wide for normal humans to grin,"It seems that your dear brother has ordered us to stay here until Hades is dealt with. Team effort and all. We don't want a repeat of last time."

Riley hide a giggle behind her hand, but was soon straight up laughing her butt off at Mercer's plight. She calmed enough to say,"I bet Alex was so supportive of that vote."

Before Zeus could answer, a voice spoke from the door,"He wasn't to happy about it but I get my ways. Alex isn't all bad, he's a teddy bear around me."

Desmond stood in the door, looking at Zeus,"Can I finally come in and hug my sister?" Zeus grunted and Riley looked questioningly as she hugged her younger sibling. Desmond pointed at her,"You need to tell him I'm not going to hurt you. He wouldn't let anyone see you while you were out. Would've been cute if he wasn't so freaking brutish. "

Zeus huffed,"I was just protecting her from harm. She's so much weaker than us that I can't tell what could actually really harm her."

Riley slapped his arm,"I've survived Alex's training and that was awful. I'm not gonna break so easily." Desmond rubbed his temple,"Yea I just was informed what Alex did during his training. He's lucky I love his sorry behind or I would seriously kick it right now." Alex's frame appeared behind Desmond, "You didn't hear all of the story Dessy. I pushed your sister to her limits to help her defend herself. When Zeus and me were one I felt his pain, anger, and above all his loneliness. I figured if Dessy could heal me then it was atleast a chance Riley could help Zeus. As much as I hate you, you were a part of me at one time. Kinda like a evil twin."

Zeus wrapped his arm around Riley's back,"I have to admit Mercer, it was the best thing ever to come from you. Riley's my life and I thank you for that. Just don't let it go to your head."

Desmond laughed,"oh before I forget, there's someone who wants to see you Riley." Riley giggled as a small Hunter came bounding into the room from outside. In all the commotion, Tiny had been left back in the Red Zone wondering were everyone had went. Luckily, Desmond had remembered and forced Alex to lug the monster to them.

Zeus looked at Alex,"So now that everyone's awake, what's the plan? We can't hide till that freak decides to attack again. I say we hunt him down ourselves." Alex pondered this,"I agree we need to go on the offensive, but we need to do this under the radar. First thing we need to do is get some information on this Hades. He was different than us and that worries me."

Desmond frowned,"In order to do that we'll have to infiltrate Blackwatch. Riley can't morph and she's still weak. I think me and Alex can handle this."

Zeus's body tightened but he gave in without an argument. Alex and Desmond left, leaving the room quiet other than Tiny's panting.

Riley looked at her hands,"I'm sorry that I'm so weak. I know you wanted to go with them." Zeus sighed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist,"I wanted to go but I have something to occupy my mind. Your not weak Riley, you need to get past this fear of violence. I think your mind is blocking most of your powers."

Riley layed her head on his shoulder, "Would you really have killed Alex if he had murdered me?" Zeus's hand twitched by her thigh,"Yes I would have or atleast died really pissed off." She grinned,"Your crazy Zeus but your my crazy tentacle boy."

Zeus's eyes lit up ruby red and a devilish grin spread over his face. Tendrils snaked out from his body and caressed her back, slowly moving in circles. He laughed low in her ear,"Since your brother and his lacky are not here, let me show you how much I love you."

Riley shivered as Zeus ghosted hot breath over her ear and neck, and cold fingertips tilted her chin up and lips met ferociously. When they broke apart, Riley was red as a tomato.

Zeus looked at Tiny,"You out!" The little Hunter hastily beat a trail out of the door and Zeus shut it with a snaking tendril. Riley smiled up at her lover,"Come on tentacle boy, don't keep a lady waiting. " Zeus mock bowed,"Never crossed my mind, my lady." Riley squealed when he pounced.

Two days later, Alex and Desmond came back dragging tired. Desmond flopped on the couch,"I may not sleep but after all the crap we dealt with, I think I'm going to pass out for a few days." Alex grunted as he tiredly set beside him,"Atleast we know a little more about this freak."

Zeus and Riley listened as Desmond told about their discovery,"We got in fine at the base. We consumed some lab technicians and got by without a hitch. It seems that our Hades is like the monster Alex fought before. I think you called it Pariah. Well, he's kinda like a Supreme Hunter and a Runner combined into something really weird. I don't know all the details but apparently they have been using an alien virus with Blacklight recently. From what we could get, it makes them five times that more deadly."

Zeus spoke,"In other words, we are dealing with an unknown factor. Does he have any weaknesses? "

Alex replied tiredly,"The same as Blacklight but not as fatal. The new strain has more resistance against Whitelight."

Riley spoke,"To bad there's not a volcano around to throw him in." Desmond grinned,"You watch way to much movies sis. We'll just have to be careful around him."

Alex looked at Zeus,"Your going to have to hold the fort while Desmond and me rest. Even consuming hasn't let me recover from that chase when we left. I'm starting to really hate tanks and super soldiers."

Zeus nodded,"I can do that bossman. Riley can keep me company. " Riley elbowed him in the ribs, earning a laugh from them when he yelped.

Desmond and Alex dragged their tired bodies to bed while Riley and Zeus kept watch.

Riley's once smiling face turned to one of pain and she clutched her stomach, "Ouch. My stomach just hurt."

Zeus grinned,"Maybe it's just hungry. We haven't exactly been out of your room for two days. " Riley's face flushed and just made Zeus grin even more.

From down the hall, a voice yelled,"We can hear you and gross." Zeus and Riley laughed at Desmond's outburst.

In Hades hideout...

Around him was his army of infected super soldiers. Mindless and completely loyal and ready to kill at his command.

Sorry it took so long. I've been busy moving my sister into her new home.


	8. Chapter 8- Need and Shock

For the next week, Desmond and Alex took to the streets to find any info on the strange Hades. At home, Riley was recovering slowly and Zeus was driving her crazy.

From morning till night, he was constantly hovering like a needy child. She wouldn't have been to annoyed hadn't the cravings hit her.

One day she was just sitting there and Riley got the urge to eat meat. Feeling hungry, she got up dazed and, before she knew it, she had wolfed down a pound of meat. What made her nervous was that it was raw, blood still dripping from the container. Disgusted, Riley rushed to the bathroom and retched the pound of raw beef from her stomach.

Zeus had found her quietly sobbing by the toilet. Worried, he had asked her what was wrong but being scared, Riley had lied.

From then on, Zeus had been close by at all times, fearing for the health of his mate. But to Riley he was irritating her and the cravings were getting worse and harder to control. She constantly had nightmares of feasting on screaming victims and waking to the taste still lingering like a torment.

It got to the point were Riley hated sleeping and made every excuse not to. Zeus noticed her failing cover up and worried. Something was wrong and he didn't know how to fix it. He had gone so far as to ask help from Desmond and Alex, who said it might be some kind of trauma.

Zeus knew this was something more than just that. He felt a unknown presence around Riley that scared him. He couldn't find the source and it was so faint that sometimes he barely felt it at all. But it was there and he was starting to feel a emotion that evaded him for most his life. Zeus felt fear.

It was close to midnight when he felt his mate stir beside him. Since he didn't need sleep, he often used this time to study his mate and just think. But tonight he felt her restless mind brush his like a starved beast. His own mind retreated at the sheer ferocity of it. Riley jerked and whined, and then her body shot up straight. Zeus felt the hairs on his head stand up when she screamed.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her like a vice to keep her from hurting herself as she trashed.

Finally she came to and looked up at him with tears in her eyes,"Zeus, something is wrong with me."

He held her close, listening to her broken sobs,"Tell me what's hurting you love." Riley rubbed her eyes, but tears still flowed and her small frame shook with fear. He waited till she quieted and she said,"I don't know what's wrong. I started getting cravings, but it's raw meat. I literally ate a pound of raw meat and didn't even realize I was. It was like I was on auto pilot and I wasn't there. That's when you found me puking. Then not to soon afterwards, I started having horrible dreams of ripping humans apart and eating them. The scary part is when I wake up, I can almost taste them. Zeus, I'm so scared. What if I change into something like Elizabeth Greene or Pariah? "

Zeus held her to his chest and spoke in her ear,"You'll be alright my song bird. Maybe it's just your body craving biomass to fix your body faster, it might be sending those dreams to hint at you what you need."

Riley laughed a empty laugh,"That's one sick hint." Zeus kissed her tear stained face,"I'll share some of my biomass with you and hopefully it will fix it. You need rest."

Riley nodded as Zeus shot a tendril from his back and snaked its way to Riley were it pierced her flesh. She cringed but held still as biomass tranfered from Zeus to her body. She looked at his face, eyes closed in concentration. The craving she felt for a week dissipated but she jerked back in pain as a new feeling emerged.

Zeus felt Riley's mind brush his as they connected by tendril. He pushed his biomass into her, feeling her body for damage. He paused when he felt the small presence flair up at him. It wasn't violent but this wasn't Riley's presence. Some unknown creature was inside her feeding. Enraged, Zeus protectively pursued the thing intent on killing it.

As his biomass wrapped around it, he felt Riley scream and push away. His tendril detached, cutting the connection to her. Shaking his muddled head, Zeus bolted in fear at Riley's form writhing on the floor. Blood pooled at her lower half and she breathed heavily.

Zeus knelt by her and cradled her head as she cried,"What's the matter with me?" Zeus answered calmly, "I don't know but I know someone who might. We need Ragland. I'll contact Alex and we'll take you there."

Two hours later.,,,

Riley felt uncomfortable with all the worried glances she kept getting from Desmond or Zeus. Alex and Ragland had ran numerous tests on her, checking to see if she had a parasite like Alex had been attacked with once. When that came up negative, Ragland had tried his own hunch.

Now they waited for the results nervously.

Ragland tapped on his computer and laughed at something. Curious, Alex joined him in silent observation only to break said silence with,"You gotta be joking?"

Zeus hovered close to Riley. He was constantly checking her vitals unbeknownst to her, afraid whatever that creature was would attack her again.

He grimaced at their backs,"You gonna share what's so unbelievable, or just screw around all day?"

Ragland and Alex looked back at him and grinned in a private joke, irritating Zeus more. Ragland spoke,"This may come to a shock to all of us. But it explains the cravings and the bleeding after Zeus attacked the entity."

Riley asked,"Is it bad?" Ragland laughed joyfully, "No my dear, it's nothing bad, unless you count as being a mother soon bad."

The room went silent. Zeus spoke, confusion in his voice,"What did you just say? Alex rolled his eyes,"What he's saying dumbass is that your about to be a daddy if you can keep from killing the damn kid. Your little stunt almost caused her to miscarriage."

Riley put a hand to her stomach, "So all those cravings and nightmares was because of a baby?" Alex spoke,"Most likely he or she is like Zeus and me and needs biomass to grow. He was just trying to get you to feed him."Desmond ran up to the still bewildered Riley,"Oh my crap sis, I'm gonna be a uncle!"

Riley looked at her brother dazed and touched her stomach protectively, "I'm gonna be a mother." Zeus looked at the dazed faces and felt a weird feeling well up. It wasn't something he couldn't explain. He hugged Riley to him and placed a hand on her stomach, sending a calming message to his child. He laughed when he felt that tiny presence before that had scared him, now it touched his mind with child like form. He opened his eyes and a single tear rolled down the face of a creature who hated all humanity. Now it wept with joy. Zeus was going to be a father.

Sorry it took so long. I got sidetracked with work. XP


End file.
